godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE Final Punishment - Final Chap
God Eater: FInal Punishment - Tears on the dark - Final episode After the past events when the 2nd Subheavy got dissapeared by an attack of Jormungandrs and Marduks, the first truck, who got Lyrr as partner appeared on the scene, them finally found Axl, who created all this. Axl: Ho, i thought you all would've taken more time. Axl: Principally from you Tohmas. "WHAT?!" - Beoblade said with an surprised and anger voice. Axl: Eh? Axl: You looks pretty damn idiot for the Vessel of the 6th Door huh Axl: WIth you get to understand everything well. You cant come here, in the 5 Doors rule, it was to you never seen me before I get you killd. Beoblade: Sorry for the breakthough then. Klaus: What are you pretending with all this Axl?! WE AGREED TO SAVE THE WORLD TOGETHER!! Axl: Stop screaming you idiot. Axl: There is no way to save us, no way to sotp the singularity known as Aragamis. It's impossible! Our plan got holes at the whole beginning! You just didnt saw that, you blind old man! Klaus was prepared to kill him, his fist with the Blood Habilitys was a lot greater than when he faced Beoblade 3 years ago. Beoblade went to be with Klaus to when the battle occurs, Baluar instead with Lyrr was suspecting Klaus since he needs to kill God Eaters to get more Blood habilitys. Axl: Oh, please no. Axl: We arent still ready for an true fight, most with other idiots like this Baluar or Sigma. "So...?!" Lyrr said since he instantly noticed that Axl included him on the battles, Axl then replied "Poor Lyrr, yes, you are too an Vessel, not now tough, but in 5 years yes. You are, how I must say? "Sleeping Vessel"", Beoblade didnt got surprised since from the very beggining he thought that Lyrr would have something hidden. Axl: Anyway, let's the fun start? All types of Aragamis have appeared onto the scene, Magatsu Kyuubis, Susano'o, corrupted God Eaters, Armys of Kongous and Sariel was just the few things the are got in. Sigma: DAMN YOU GOT US IN A TRAP!? Axl: Yes dear Sigma. But stay calm, only few of you have to face it. Since the 2nd group is here, dont need to hide yourselfs anymore. Baluar and Arthur got instantly shocked, as the 2nd group have arrived on the scene to help they,Nanako tough wasnt with the group, Sigma got at the very same second what happened to her but him couldnt get sensitive in his emotions by such a thing when an war was beggining. Nia got to be with Baluar to help. Axl said "Kaitlin, Beoblade and Klaus, follow me", an weird, bionic door got opened, were an stadium got on, Klaus noticed then noticed that this place was tyhe place of the first tests of the newly discovered "Aragamis", Kaitlin and Beoblade got their God Arcs up, while Klaus with an complete Blood Art Fist and pocessing an very weird Blood Rage in a grey Burst Mode.Axl got the same hability as Klaus, he was with an odd Blood Rage but with an silver Burst Mode, he got an katana, a thing that Beoblade and Kaitlin got surprised since them are useless for an Aragmai for example but his powers got in the Katana, showing that the Katana was seems to be in a really powerful Devouring mode. kaitlin: Let's go! Axl: Alright!! Klaus in an insane Speed got to ran towards Axl, Tough that Axl was such quicker enough, he got that Devouring Katana towards Klaus and Beoblade attacked his back, but his God Arc didnt got to pierce him, Klaus then got an giant row of attacks towards him, while Kaitlin tried to shot on him. Axl was just seeming to hold himself and protecting, a thing that Klaus was feeling odd since he knowedthat Axl could have the power to face the 3 of theyh without any furter problem, Beoblade since wasnt got to take care of him, he used an last form of Aragami, Axl then laughed and Klaus instantly knowed why. "OH HELL NO!" Klaus said with and despaiur voice, Axl stoppedtrying to face Klaus and runned towards Beoblade Aragami Beoblade: WHAT YA PLANNING?! Axl: YOU! Axl stroke Beoblade with an Speed even higher than Klaus, he got to drill Beoblade's chest and absorbed his Aragami mode to himself, seconds later Axl was even stronger. Kaitlin was trying to use Sniper attack on Axl but with no success, she then traded to Blade mode and protected Beoblade, Klaus then understanded that Beoblade in his current sta cant handle Axl and he decided to strike Axl alone with Kaitlin, a thing that wasnt working so well. Kaitlin jumped in front of Axl and tried to attack Axl's back but instead Axl got to hold her hand to try finish her, but was shocked that Klaus got to attack his stomach and gives a lot of damage to him. Axl then said "Urgh... So that's all?!" and got to attack Klaus with his Devouring Katana, klaus sadly oculdnt scape from his attack and Axl almost destroyed one of Klaus Arms, Beoblade, hurted tried to attack Klaus since Kaitlin was trying to recover herself, Axl instantly protected himself and attacked him. Axl: So that's it? That's all youy can do Old Man? Bring some idiots to face me and STILL cant do it? Beoblade: Ugh... Stop talking. Beoblade went near Klaus, and said. Beoblade:With I get your God Arc since you arent using it, it's possible to I get my old Aragami Form? Klaus: Noi, it would become even stronger, you couldnt handle it! "I will try to" Beoblade said aind then got to Kailtin, he hold her god Arc and his Artagami mode gotr back, not so powerful as before. Then he stole Klaus God Arc and he got an incredible power. Axl: OH NO! NOT THAT!! It's the... Klaus: So he can do it. "he can make The Last Overdrive". --in mind-- Beoblade: Ugh, where am I? ???: WHY ARE YOU HERE?! Beoblade: I dont know, I was facing Axl and I got Klaus GOd Arc. Aragami: RRRRRRAAAWWWWRRRRR Aragami: DONT TELL ME YOU DID IT!!!! ???: Stay calm, yes, he did The Last Overdrive. Aragami: I AM NOT SO PACIENT AS YOU NEHILAS. Nehilas: He is an Vessel that unlocked the Overdrive you jerk, dont try to forget it. Beoblade: What does The Last Overdrive means? Nehilas: Abotu that nehilas: The Last Overdrive is a power that only one person in all the 5 Doors can do, this person is the one who can travel through dimensions, creating a roar that even other persons can go in. But you need to kill an Beloved One that is an vessel to do it. Beoblade: KAITLIN?! Nehilas: Precisely, yes. Nehilas:tough, while we are talking, the power of the Overdrive is conquering your body, he is fighting Axl while we are talking. You need to give me something with ou want to go back... Beoblade: I... Beoblade: I trade my soul! Nehilas: Soul huh? Nehilas: Sounds fair. **end** Overdrive: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!! Klaus: STOP Beoblade!! Beoblade: AAARRGHHHH, I... am back... Beoblade: What happened? Klaus: I think Nehilas has already spoke to you... Klaus: When Nehilas appeared, he said to you kill Kaitlin right? You dont have to do it anymore... Beoblade understanded what Klaus meant, he saw Axl, dead at the scene, but with Kaitlin almost dead too, he then ran towards her. Klaus said that itwas Klaus the one who killed her. Beoblade: Kaitlin... Kaitlin: ugh, lookslike you finally got sane again huh? Beoblade: I will take you to Russia Branch again! Kaitlin: Aargghh, are.. you, insane? Kaitlin: I am already dead, Beo, you... AAAARRghh, cant change that... Beoblade: But...! Kaitlin: Sorry, there is not "but" in it... Beoblade: kait... Kaitlin: ugh, I will die anyway. Kaitlin: Tommy, I love y-- Kaitlin then died, she couldnt even finish her phrase but Beoblade knowed exactly what she wanted to say. He then collapses in the ground, a tear has appeared on his face. He then, looks back and see the 1st and 2nd group, he understanded that they did it and killed the Aragamis. No one said a thing, to respect Kaitlin and Beoblade but after some time. Beoblade got up and opened the portal to the 5 Doors. Beoblade: Okay! Beoblade; we lost someone, it a war. We always do... Beoblade: But for their memories, we need to finish it! Wifall: And what's your plan? Beoblade: We will split in 2 groups as before. Wifall, you will lead the 2nd group, Baluar, Lyrr, Sigma, Accel and Nikolas while i will do the first group with Nia, Arthur Leon and Klaus. Wifall: Well, sounds like a plan. The door got brighter, Wifall then got to Door 2 with Beoblade and the 2 groups, theplan was to split in the same Door and find easier the true Vessel of the 2nd Door to finish it. ---- gramm Category:Blog posts